In The Name Of Science!
by Simply Brooke
Summary: It's a simple equation: Popular girl plus Nerdy boy equals ...? Koumi
1. It Always Starts With A Bet

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my newest story!

It has been several years since I've done a Digimon story and I must say, I'm thrilled to be back doing another one! I know that this story is a contrast to my first Digimon story, but you've read correctly. This is indeed a Koumi story. Now, while I will always be a die-hard Mimato fan, I must say that thanks to _Digimon Tri,_ I have found an increased liking to Koumi.

And thus, this story was born! This story is like a reverse "She's All That". So, I hope that you guys enjoy and all enjoy the ride!

* * *

In The Name of Science!

Ch 01: It Always Starts With A Bet

* * *

Odaiba High School. 3:10 pm. The parking lot was scarce of the vehicles that overflowed just minute's prior. Another school day had come to an end. Students eagerly vacated the premise with only a few dozen staying behind for their own personal reasons.

The end of school signaled the start of various afterschool activities offered at Odaiba High. Educators often held study halls or tutoring sessions for students in need, while others found themselves participating in various school sports or partaking in a club.

Odaiba High housed many after school clubs formed by the students in honor of a particular subject that a group was passionate about. The school offered a wide variety of clubs, many ranging from the academic-like the chess club-to the social-with the Yamato Ishida fan club.

Amongst the array, Odaiba High's newest club was the Computer and Technology club. Established the previous school year, the Computer and Technology Club-"CompTech" as they preferred to be identified-brought together like-minded students with a passion and aptitude for anything related to the technological and computer based world.

Originally debuting with three members, since its inclusion, CompTech had grown to a peak of eight members. The club dedicated its time to discussing and sharing their vast intellectual knowledge concerning the topic. However, now into its second year, the group had decided to shift directions and start applying their (as they put it) "genius minds" beyond mere discussion.

Their solution: they would build a robot. A fully functioning robot that could-in theory-be controlled using a person's brain waves. To them, it was simple enough; they were confident in their abilities.

Each meeting-held every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday-was then fiercely dedicated to bringing this idea to form. There wasn't a minute of their time, energy, and focus that was not spent working on their project.

Until…it wasn't.

They were teenagers after all; and sometimes the power of school gossip was too tempting.

"Its official ladies and gentlemen, Koushiro Izumi has officially lost his mind. I mean, it was bound to happen, some one with that much brain power was bound to blow a gasket at some point."

Blood quickly blooded Koushiro's cheeks, shading them a bright and vibrant shade of red, as all seven members of CompTech directed their attention to the leader of the club. He was a deer and headlights.

Slowly, Koushiro opened his mouth in hopes of stammering out some kind of response; but all hopes were dashed. His voice failed him, as the only noise that could utter its way out was a repetitive "Uh".

He couldn't believe it. He _was_ Koushiro Izumi. He was the president-an founder-of CompTech. He had the top IQ of the entire high school-staff included; and yet, put under pressure, his brain went to mush.

Curse Miyako Inoue. Curse her and thrusting the reigned genius into the spotlight. She may be his best friend-and cofounder of CompTech-but she sure did have an extremely big mouth. There was no backing out of this one. Every member was completely engrossed.

"What are you talking about, Miyako?" It was Hikari Yagami whom spoke up first, her attention shifting from the big-mouthed co-president back to the ever-reddening president. Hikari was the fourth member to join CompTech; she was persuaded to join by the club's treasurer (and third founding member), Takeru Takaishi.

Miyako took a moment of pause, allowing for the drama to build and Koushiro to squirm even more, "Our great president, AND our club's founding father, has it fantasized in his head that he could bag a date with Mimi Tachikawa."

Silence fell over the group.

"What does this have to do with our robot?" Iori Hida-the club's youngest member-finally piped up. Often soft spoken, Iori was the newest member and being a year younger than most of the group members he was always out to prove himself of equal value to the rest of his peers. He was often ignored.

"No, no, no, no-" Koushiro babbled, finally able to find his voice as he frantically hurried to find a more gratifying response, "I wasn't meaning a date as in a _date_. I was simply hypothesizing, the possibly, of maybe, conducting an experiment in determining the outcome of asking the subject in question about meeting over coffee and recording the results. That is all!"

"You want to ask her on a date," Miyako counter flatly, "You're just a poor boy caught under the spell of a pretty girl."

"Why does it matter if Koushiro wants to ask Mimi out, Miyako?" Hikari questioned the co-president.

"I'm with Hikari, if Koushiro likes Mimi then there is no harm in asking her out." Takeru offered his two cents before turning his attention to the club's founder offering him a thumbs-up in support.

"I'm with Hikari, too!" Daisuke Motosuwa interjected. Daisuke was the club's fifth member and only joined in order to be closer to his crush, Hikari. Daisuke wasn't very intelligent and often spent his time during the meetings completely lost.

"I, frankly, don't care what Koushiro does. I just want to get back to our robot." Iori spoke dryly. And as expected, no one realized he had even made a peep.

"There's a very crucial and important reason why this idea is completely idiotic!" Miyako was building up her dramatics. "Mimi is the most popular girl in school. Even as a sophomore, all the upperclassmen fawn over her. Everyone either wants to date her or be her. She has everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. She would not in a million years give Koushiro the time of day!"

With each of Miyako's words, Koushiro felt like a turtle retreating into his figurative shell. Miyako was known for being blunt and honest. However, sometimes her blunt and honesty could be extremely harsh.

Hikari was first to the defense, "That's not fair, Miyako. Koushiro isn't some kind of troll. He's intelligent, kind, nice and handsome. All qualities any girl would love. I don't see why Mimi couldn't give him a chance."

Koushiro appreciated the kind words from his fellow club members. Miyako had a strong personality and Koushiro often found it difficult to stand up against her once she begun one of her rants-especially when he was the topic of choice.

Miyako let out a heavy sigh as she began to massage her temples, "Oh, Hikari…you just don't understand. Koushiro and Mimi have gone to school together since elementary and not once have those two even exchanged pleasantries. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know his name!"

"Well, maybe if Koushiro started making steps to getting to know Mimi and vice-versa she would find something in each other that they liked! Right, Koushiro?" Hikari countered.

Koushiro opened his mouth to respond but Miyako didn't' give him the opportunity.

"Wrong! Hikari, you are only a freshman so you don't quite understand 'cliques' and how they work. Mimi runs with the popular crowd and Koushiro-as well as myself-run with a more intelligent crowd. Our crowd and Mimi's crowd don't have any contact with one another. Ever. You don't befriend others outside of your own clique and you surely don't date outside your clique. Isn't that right, Koushiro?" Miyako concluded her argument.

Once more, Koushiro opened his mouth to respond, but he stopped himself. Why should he bother? They wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. Plus, Miyako was right. Unfortunately. Those were the unofficial laws of High School.

Hikari shook her head, "That's silly. No one could be so shallow that they would refuse to date some just because of what clique they run with."

"Oh, you don't know Mimi." Miyako huffed.

"Maybe not, but if she were to get to know Koushiro, and disassociate him from his clique, maybe her views could be persuaded into something a little more romantic." Hikari offered, flashing Koushiro a sweet smile and reassuring wink.

"I highly doubt it." Miyako wasn't about to change her stance on things. Over the years, and the limited interactions with Mimi, Miyako was sure of one thing: Mimi was a girl of status. What others thought and how they viewed her meant everything. She wouldn't give that up for someone ranked in a lower clique then her own.

"I smell a bet coming on!" Daisuke exclaimed in a singsong voice as everyone turned to the goggle-headed member dumbfound.

"What are you talking about, Daisuke?" Miyako inquired.

Daisuke simply smiled from ear to ear. He may not know anything about computers or technology and spend a majority of CompTech's meeting completely lost, this was finally a discussion that he felt his two cents could be valued.

"Well-and stay with me now-you and Hikari are gonna just keep going back and forth about this, arguing and arguing; and there's really only one way to know which one of you is correct. Why not just test it out and see who's really right?" Daisuke could see that the group-especially Koushiro-wasn't being easily convinced, "Hey, think about it, we could even turn it into one of your science-y or mathematically scenarios. Collect tons of data and see if in a real world settling, could miss popular princess go for Mr. nerd-in-shining-armor?"

For the second time in less than ten minutes, silence fell upon the CompTech's meeting.

Takeru was the first to finally speak, "You know…Daisuke doesn't have a totally terrible plan. It _would_ be an interesting experiment to conduct. We see all the time in books and TV shows that people of different classes or groupings could never integrate. It is simply unheard of. Why not put the theory to the test? We could break some stereotypes."

"Exactly. I was watching this show on one of the science-y networks by accident and they did an experiment where they raised a baby deer and a baby tiger together and they were like best friends even though they are supposed to enemies! So, what do you guys say? Mimi and Koushiro can be our deer and our tiger." Daisuke built onto his argument.

Miyako and Hikari exchanged a brief look before returning their attention back to Daisuke.

"I suppose it could be a fun experiment!" Hikari responded joyfully as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"I'm willing to go along with it," Miyako huffed, "In the name of science! But, I can assure you that _I'll_ be proven correct."

Koushiro's head was starting to spin. Today was supposed to be a normal meeting of CompTech. They were going to work on more formulas geared towards their robot. Then, in a brief sidetrack, their initial plans had ben derailed.

"Wha-what just happened!?" Koushiro's voice croaked.

"I believe any future work on the robot has now been postponed indefinitely," Iori responded, disappointment seeping into every word. "Oh, and its expected of you now to ask Mimi Tachikawa on a date."

TBC...

* * *

Next-02: The Rules


	2. A Girl With A Problem

**A/N:** Thank you, all for the positive feedback! Well, here we are onto the next installment. Hopefully you enjoy the story as it starts progressing! Enjoy!

* * *

In The Name Of Science!

Ch 02: A Girl With A Problem

* * *

Odaiba High. 3:34 pm. Same day.

Today had not been going well for Mimi Tachikawa. It all began this morning when she overslept. Not only did she not have enough time to style her hair-opting to throw it up in a ponytail-but her dad didn't have time to drop her off at school before he went in to work which ultimately forced her to ride the bus.

The downhill-day continued in fourth period when not only did she receive a 37% on her latest science exam, but Mr. Fujiyama-the science teacher- completely mortified her after announcing, in front of the entire class, that he wished to see her after school. This ultimately meant that Mimi would have to miss cheer practice. She could not miss cheer practice.

However, Mr. Fujiyama wasn't going to take no for an answer. No matter how much she pleaded and begged. This all lead to the cherry-on-the-top that was her day, when during her little conference with Mr. Fujiyama she discovered a bombshell: she was failing.

This could NOT be happening to her. Not to Mimi Tachikawa. She had a reputation to uphold. Mimi was one of-if not-the most popular girls to walk the halls of Odaiba High. She had dated Yamato Ishida-on and off-for the past nine months. He was one of the most sought after boys in the school _and_ an upperclassman. There had even been talk that she was front-runner to head the cheerleading squad next fall; a dream of hers since was in elementary school.

A dream that now seemed less likely all thanks to one giant 'F'.

Now, Mimi was by no means an honor roll student-to receive an 'A' on any given assignment was a blessing. The brunette would label herself at most a 'B-average-student with a couple of 'C's' popping up every so often. But, never an 'F'; this was all new territory for her.

Today was most-definitely not Mimi's day and it was only going to continue getting worse.

Mimi's mother and father would not be pleased by this marking; not one bit. Now, Mimi's parents were not ones to push for academic excellence-they were proud if their princess receive a 'B'-however, anything that deemed below proficient resulted in some kind of consequence.

In other words, with a mark as demeaning as this one, Mimi could assure that she would receive the grounding of a lifetime. In addition to the expected extra chores her parents would probably restrict her to no television, no phone, no hanging out with Sora, and surely no going to Yamato's party on Friday night. The latter being something she wasn't too heartbroken over.

Given her and Yama's current relationship status-broken up-, Mimi wasn't thrilled about attending the upcoming shindig. She was simply wanting to be the bigger person and show that the former couple could be civil and (as the heinous term suggested) 'just friends'. Also, Mimi intended on showing up at the party looking absolutely breathtaking and forcing Yamato to realize what he had let go so easily.

But, that was not going to happen. Not anymore. Any minute now, her dad would pick her up and she would have to own up to her educational…setback. Then, her days of freedom would be a thing of the past.

Slothfully, Mimi made her way through the school's hallway-each step being dragged out longer than the last-till she found herself out of the confines of the building and at the bench her and her father had designated for pickups and drop-offs.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down on the bench -letting her backpack fall to the ground- placing her elbows on her knees before resting her head into her hands.

Now, all she could do was wait. Each passing second became more excruciating then the last; like waiting for a bomb to go off. Her fate was already sealed.

"I really feel like we got a lot accomplished today!" A rather loud voice bellowed, breaking Mimi from her thoughts of impending doom.

Shifting her gaze, Mimi brought her attention to the source of the voice, where she found a group of students-five of them-were exiting through the front doors of the school. Mimi recognized most of them (though, none by name); they were the brains of the school: the smartest and brightest Odaiba High had to offer.

"Actually, Miyako, with all due respect, I believe this was by far the most off task club meeting we have ever had." One of the group's members chimed in. He was the youngest-and the smallest-of the bunch.

Mimi couldn't help but stare at them in admiration. It must be nice being so naturally intelligent. Probably never once worried about a bad grade or been anywhere near the situation she was currently experiencing. More than likely, they had been receiving straight 'A's' since pre-k.

"Yes, indeed. It seems that we have everything in order for-" The loud one-and one of only two females-sounded off again. She must of felt Mimi's gaze as she peered over at the brunette.

The loud girl's voice took a change of volume, becoming hushed, as she appeared to be whispering to the other members of the group. Was it about her, Mimi couldn't help but ponder. Was she now the topic of discussion? Mimi was used to people talking about her-good or bad-however, never so openly.

One of the members-and the most familiar to Mimi-cranked his head rapidly towards her in response to what was ever said. His face grew a dark shade of red. He seemed like he was embarrassed. Nervous. Izumi was his name, she was pretty sure. He was a year older than her. Mimi had never interacted with him before; he didn't seem very social. He always seemed to be lost somewhere in his nerd world.

Mimi was becoming consumed with curiosity. She was confident that she was the topic of choice; she had to be. But, what could these brainiacs possibly be talking about that concerned _her_ of all people?

"Mimi!"

Mimi's heart instantly begun to race as sweat started to bleed from her palms. Slowly, the brunette turned her head towards the source of her caller. It was her dad; having pulled up alongside the curb, ready to take her home.

"You ready to go home, princess?"

Offering a simple nod, Mimi picked up her backpack before heading towards her father's vehicle; her slow pace returning once more. All worry over figuring out why the so-called 'brains' were talking about her had left.

She was a dead girl walking.

TBC...

* * *

Next: 03-Rules and Regulations


	3. Every Probelm Has A Solution

**A/N:** Hello readers, new and old! In true Simply Brooke fashion, I am updating this story over a year later! I'm sure some of you still hold out hope for this story and others have abandoned any hope that this story would continue.

I've recently had new found inspiration for the next installment in this series and started to write away. Probably had to do with the upcoming release of the next "Digimon Tri" English adaption. So excited!

Well, for those of you who are starting this story and those who are continuing to read it, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and do please leave a review following your reading. We as writers love to hear from you and know what you think!

In The Name of Science!

Chapter 03: Every Problem Has A Solution

Later that evening, Mimi slothed her way into her bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. She didn't even bother turning on the light-allowing the shine of the evening moon to illuminate the room-as she threw herself on her bed; a heavy sigh escaping through her lips.

Her discussion with her parents over her grades had finally reached its ending point. Despite all her initial fears and worries, the overall conversation hadn't ended nearly has crucial as she had anticipated.

However, it still wasn't without its rough blows.

 _"Mimi, we had talked about this prior to the start of the school year." Mimi's father reminded his only child-rubbing his temples in frustration. The way her father had approached the issue made it sound like this was his umpteenth time having this discussion with his daughter-when in actuality it was probably, like, the fourth._

 _"I know, daddy." Mimi responded, her voice meek and soft. She stared up at the family patriarch with her soft doe eyes. She wasn't trying to manipulate her father by any means; however, the teenager had become an expert on playing the "daddy's little princess" role to soften her dad-especially when it came to being upset with her._

 _"Mimi, honey, your father and I aren't angry at you. We just know that you can do better than this. This is clearly not the best work of a miss Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi's mother declared. Despite her typically honey sweetened voiced, Mimi could tell the slightly tonal change that showed her own frustration._

 _As Mimi, and even her parents, knew, she would never be a straight-A student. However, the stamp of an 'F' on her report card was by no means a representation of the brunette's schooling abilities._

 _"I know, mommy. I know. This particular semester was just a little more challenging than the previous years. I had a lot on my plate with cheerleading and…" Mimi paused. She knew she would be putting the final nail in her coffin if she mentioned her on-and-off again relationship with Yamato as a contributing factor. That had been ANOTHER discussion between parents and child when she first entered the relationship. They didn't want it to affect her grade-which it clearly had._

 _"You know there will be consequences for your actions young lady." Her father declared. Mimi slowly nodded her head in response. A long-awkward pause-fell upon the threesome. Mimi's eyes remained on her father as he looked over her report card once more; it clutched in his hands. "I'm just really disappointed in you, princess."_

 _Mimi was taken aback. His words stung...a lot._

Disappointed! Over the years, some of Mimi's choices had put her and her parents at odds. But, they had never been disappointed in her before. As the word replayed over and over in her head, her stomach began to churn. It was a word no child ever wished to hear from their parents.

BZZZ!

The sound of Mimi's phone broke her from her thoughts as she reached into her back pocket to retrieve the cellular device. Her father still hadn't established what her "consequences" would be, but the brunette knew that these would probably be her last moments with her phone for a long, long time.

Looking at the display screen-the light nearly blinding her-as she registered the name of the sender: It was Sora.

 **Hey! So, what did the 'rents have to say? Can you still go to Yama's party?**

A heavy sigh slipped from her lips once more-an emerging habit of her's for the evening. Her fingers glided over the phone's keyboard in a swift motion as she conjured up her response.

 **Ugh!**

It was the perfect summary of the evening's events.

It wasn't more than thirty seconds before Mimi's phone buzzed again with Sora's reply.

 **That bad, huh?**

Mimi let out a small-sarcastic-laugh, while her fingers typed away. Her reply remaining the same from before: **Ugh!**

Mimi held her phone above her head, the screen facing towards her as waited for the next questionnaire from her best friend. The brunette kept a watchful eye on the three little dots at the bottom of their conversation, indicating that Sora was currently typing.

The dots eventually disappeared, and her phone sounded off in another buzz. However, it wasn't an indication of a new message but of a phone call. Sora, apparently, wanted to take this conversation away from the text.

Talking on the phone was the last thing Mimi wished to partake in at the moment.

"Hello?" Mimi spoke into the receiver. Her voice was mixture of annoyed and a grumble.

"So, this would clearly be faster than typing back and forth. What happened? Were your parents upset? Are you grounded?" Sora's questions were firing off left and right, never leaving Mimi any chance to respond.

"They were pretty upset. Like, beyond upset," Mimi groaned, mentally replaying the events-once again. "It has been established that I'm grounded. Which probably means bye-bye to my phone. Oh, and an almost guarantee that Yama's party is out of the question. I don't know. The terms of my grounding are still pending."

"That's rough. Is there any way of shortening you sentence?" Sora asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"I doubt it. My dad used the 'd' word tonight. Disappointment." Mimi's voice cracked at the final word.

"Ouch." Sora uttered. "Well, what if you were able to get the grade up. Would they find a 'C' acceptable?"

"Ha! Sora, you're talking about me getting a 'C' in science. Science and me don't exactly have the best of relationships. Even with all the studying in the world, the idea of a passable grade is laughable." Mimi stated.

"Well, what if you asked someone to help you? Like a tutor?" Sora suggested.

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "You know, Sora, that's not the worst idea in the world. Would you be available to be my tutor?"

"I don't know, Mimi. I mean, I've passed all my science classes, but remember when I tried tutoring you in statistics?"

The memory came rushing back to the brunette as her hopeful expression quickly fell, "Oh, that's right. We argued. Had some word. Then didn't talk to one another for two and a half weeks."

"Yeah, I don't think we want to go through that again." Sora stated as a silence overtook their conversation; the twosome pondering other solutions. "Well…" Sora's voice eventually broke the silence. "What if you were to ask one of the brained kids in our school? I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping out a fellow student in need."

Mimi's response held back as she contemplated the idea. It wasn't by any means a terrible one. She could benefit from the help of someone who science came easier than to others.

"I suppose. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to ask. Who do you think would be the best to ask? I'm not really in an relations with that type of sub-group." Mimi honestly confessed.

"Well, I've had a couple of classes with Miyako Inoue. You could benefit from her." Sora paused. "Well, she is a little bit of a loud mouth. And her comments can sometimes come across as condescending"

"Yeah, Sora, that would be the last thing I need in terms of someone helping a failing student." Mimi sighed.

"Well, there is Taichi's younger sister, Hikari, or Yama's younger brother, Takeru." Sora went on to suggest.

"No offense, Sora, but I would rather not Taichi, and especially not, Yama knowing that I'm failing science." Mimi confessed.

"That's understandable." Sora replied as she continued to mull over possible candidates. "There is always, Izumi. Koushiro Izumi. He's like a child prodigy. I hear he is really nice. He's kind of quiet though."

"Do you think he would take the time to tutor me?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, all you can do is ask." Sora said.

"You're right," Mimi dragged out her last word as she took in all the information. "I guess I can ask him tomorrow at school. I'll have to figure out where I can find him. Thanks, Sora, for all your help. I don't know what I would do without you!"

"No problem, Mimi! For every problem, there is a solution!"

TBC...

Next: Mimi and Koushiro have a discussion.


End file.
